1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video camera for multiplexing picture planes of a plurality of fields and displaying a multiplexed image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a camera integrated type VTR, a VTR having a multiplex exposing function for multiplexing picture planes of a plurality of fields and displaying a multiplexed image has been put into practical use. In almost of the conventional VTRs of the camera integrated type, an image pickup device of the single plate type is used. In case of the single plate type, the image pickup device operates at timings such that when one field is exposed, the other field transfers a signal. Therefore, a multiplex exposure is realized by an interpolating process by using a field memory.
In a video camera using the conventional image pickup device of the single plate type, there are problems such that since output images are intermittently obtained every field, when the multiplex exposure is performed, it is necessary to execute the interpolating process by using the field memory and only one image information is obtained every two fields, and in a field in which the image information lacks, the image of the field just before such a field must be repetitively read out from the field memory.